Enkidu (Weapon)
'Enkidu '(エルキドゥ Erukidu) is a Holder-Type, Lost Magic-Type magic sword that grants it`s wielder the principle known to Humanity as Purity; typically described as pureness of the soul and so on. Due to it`s holy nature it can only be touched by one who knows not of love or of pure hate, they must be pure of heart, a courageous warrior who will wield the sword in response to evildoing and protect those who would do good, eradicating those who would do evil. It stands as a sort of symbol that can only be touched by people who would protect people rather than kill them. As one of the coveted Holy Weapons out of four Holy Weapons which are considered to be rare, Enkidu is reputed as the strongest Holy Weapon and is able to turn invisible at command, covered by wind that keep it hidden. As a blade reputed to be untainted by any good, existing only to strike down evil, it is considered to be the most Holy Weapon in all of Ishgar. Appearance Depending on whether the sword is covered in wind or not, the appearance differs drastically. It is instead sacred, made from people's conceptions, a legend weaved purely out of hope. This sword cannot be described in words alone, as to call it beautiful would be stamping on it`s name. Enkidu is a typical Western sword with a length of ninety centimeters and a width of twelve centimeters, and it has Fairy Letters inscribed on it to show that it is not the work of mankind. It is normally clad in multiple layers of swirling air to hide its identity and increase its destructive power. Typically when first unleashed it glows white, with it glowing blue around the edges of the sword. Description The sword contains an extremely intense magical power that is usually weakened majorly by the defensive measures placed on the sword, in the form of sixteen seals; they can only be unleashed when all sixteen requirements are met by the user in regards to alignment, and they cannot be unleashed by force. When restrained in it`s invisible form, it holds no destructive property like the unleashed form and cannot unleash destructive beams of light. When unleashed, it holds some much intense destructive properties that even the Magic Council is wary of it`s true power afraid to anger Anna. It is a weapon of directive energy that converts the magical energy of the wielder into light by accelerating it with one`s stored magical energy that is known to all Mages as the Second Origin, intensifying the kinetic energy by convergence and acceleration, allowing for the use of Divine-level Magic. To an observer, it looks like a giant beam of light, but the attack's target point is only at the tip. Its enormous power heats space around the tip, and as a result, it is interpreted as a wave of light that mows across the surface of the earth. One could also call it a directed energy weapon. Even if it is dodged, those in close proximity can still be temporarily distracted by its intensity.